


A Touch of Ass

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: When Rosa asks Amy for help busting a pickpocket who's been operating at a strip club, Amy jumps at the chance to spend time with her.  But the case turns out to be far more interesting than even Amy could have imagined.





	A Touch of Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Amy Santiago could feel her face growing redder with every passing second. The loud, obnoxious music seemed to be pulsing from inside her head and literally everyone in the club was suddenly standing much too close to her. She desperately wanted a drink but her water was long gone and whatever was in her highball glass was only making her feel the heat even more. She forced herself to concentrate. She was at work. This was a case; she needed to focus. Determination restored, she lifted her eyes to the stage where Rosa Diaz was looking far too comfortable in a leopard-spotted undercover-stripper bikini that was almost a perfect cliche. Amy managed to keep her composure in place for about three seconds, and then Rosa suddenly twisted her torso into one of the exact positions Amy often imagined late at night when she was at home with her vibrator. She gasped and dropped her eyes again. 

The _job._ She was supposed to concentrate on _the job._

Although, in all fairness, she wasn't even really supposed to be here. This was way out of the Nine-Nine's jurisdiction. The seedy little club - _A Touch of Ass_ , for fuck's sake – was at least two hours outside of Brooklyn and Amy was pretty sure there was no official file on this case. Not that it had mattered when Rosa had asked her to partner on it. She had been so excited at the opportunity to spend time with Diaz, not even to work with her but just to be near her, that she hadn't even noticed how far away they were getting from their precinct on the drive over. She'd just listened to Rosa's voice as she explained the specifics of the case – a pickpocket working a strip club, four wallets gone missing in the last three nights - and relished the idea of spending the whole afternoon, evening and night with her. It wasn't until Rosa had pulled into the dusty parking lot that Amy had realized how far from home they were and had thought to protest. 

"Stow it, Santiago." Rosa's tone had made it clear that no argument was possible. "We're doing this." She climbed out of the car. 

Amy had meant to argue further, but then a man had come running out of the club at top speed and swept Rosa up in a hug that she didn't try nearly hard enough to get out of. Amy's mouth had dropped open and she'd searched fruitlessly for words until Rosa finally broke the embrace with a roll of her eyes and an almost affectionate smirk. "Christ, Alex. Control yourself. No one died." 

"Just glad to see you, Rosita." The man, who was presumably named Alex, grinned widely and although she certainly didn't like the fact that he still had an arm resting casually across Rosa's shoulders, Amy couldn't help but notice that he was rather attractive. And that there was something unnervingly familiar about his dark eyes and wild curls. 

"My brother. He owns the place." Rosa's bombshell shut down any possible argument about the case. Amy's brain started buzzing as the understanding settled in; she was standing next to a real and acknowledged member of Rosa's family. Sadly, there was no time to savor the moment. "Alex, this is Detective Amy Santiago. I've mentioned her before. We'll be partnering tonight." Rosa strode towards the bar and gestured for Amy to follow. "No one rips off a Diaz. We're on it." 

And so they were. The plan was simple. Rosa would work the stage and Amy would sit in the crowd, giving them a good perspective of the club overall. Any suspicious activity and they would give a signal to drop their cover and start the chase. Amy had been extremely relieved that Rosa had volunteered to do the actual stripping; there was no way she would have had the confidence for that. Instead all she had to do was sit and watch. It was laughably easy except that Amy couldn't concentrate on looking for a pickpocket or staking out the exits or anything else. Her entire world had shrunk down to Rosa. 

Rosa who was striding around the stage with a kind of hypnotic grace, kicking her legs up far higher than should have been possible and then bending over backwards in a way that made the muscles in her stomach ripple so beautifully that Amy could barely stand it. Her brain offered up little tidbits of explanations that she'd learned about Rosa over the course of their strange friendship – ballet training, yoga classes – but then Rosa peeled off her bikini top and Amy could barely even remember her own name. 

The song ended and a new one began. Rosa dropped to her knees with a practiced ease and began crawling forward. The lights changed from a bright red to a cool blue to match the slower tempo and the color practically made Rosa's skin glow. Amy admired the long lines of her back and neck, the darkness of her nipples against her paler skin. And then she realized that Rosa was coming straight towards her and she almost fell out of her chair in a panic. 

Had she missed a signal and botched the case? Even worse, had she somehow given away where her thoughts had been leading? 

No, apparently this was still part of the act. The crowd whooped and cheered as Rosa slid off the stage and straddled Amy's lap. Amy gasped at the sudden weight, the terrifying closeness. She could smell Rosa's sweat and feel the heat off her body. Her breasts were tantalizingly close to Amy's mouth; she wanted so much to reach forward and take one of those pebbled nipples between her teeth. But Rosa kept moving, twisting in time with the music, rubbing her crotch against Amy's knee until Amy just couldn't bear it for another second. She wrapped her arms around Rosa's back, holding her close and still as the music stopped and the crowd realized that something more interesting than just a strip tease was going on. The whispers began to intensify as Rosa grabbed hold of Amy's face, forcing eye contact. Amy began to panic as reality came crashing back: it was a case, she was screwing it up, she was screwing _everything_ up. And then Rosa leaned forward and kissed her, hard and wet and real and _perfect_ , and Amy just plain stopped believing in reality altogether. 

At some point Amy became aware of the music starting back up, Alex making a wry joke and announcing the next dancer, the crowd shifting around them. But none of it mattered. She grabbed fistfuls of Rosa's hair, kissed her neck and throat and shoulders. Rosa couldn't seem to get enough of her mouth, pulling them back together again and again as she licked and bit at Amy's lips. Amy had no idea if any of this was real. It certainly _felt_ real. It _felt_ incredible. But it was possible that she'd passed out from the shitty booze, the heat and stale air, or just from the sheer proximity of Rosa. But none of that mattered as long as she could keep living in this moment. 

"Glad everything worked out for you." Rosa's brother was suddenly by Amy's side. Amy had almost forgotten he existed. The moment should have been awkward as hell but Alex was clearly not disturbed at all. "But I'm going to have to ask you to take this somewhere more private. The state of New York has some pretty clear rules about what is and isn't allowed here and I know you wouldn't want to get me into any trouble with the law, right _hermana_?" 

Rosa slid off of Amy and she couldn't help the disappointed little whine that escaped from her lips. Luckily, neither Diaz seemed to notice. "Where can we go?", Rosa asked her brother. 

Alex shrugged. "There's no one in the champagne room. I'll tell people it's off limits tonight." He chuckled. "You two have fun." And Amy realized he was a genuinely nice man. 

Which meant she couldn't leave him in the lurch. "Your case..." The words sounded fuzzy and thick; she wanted so much just to forget about everything and go with Rosa. "The pickpocket..." 

Alex laughed again, more loudly. "Chica, please." He gestured to the pair of buff security guards at the door, the heavy baseball bat behind the bar. "Even thieves know better than to hit my place. Like she told you earlier, nobody rips off a Diaz. Now go." 

Amy needed no further convincing. She followed Rosa through the back doors and down a smoky, darkened hallway. The champagne room had none of the glitz and glamor the name implied; it was just a few sofas set at odd angles to each other. But it might as well have been the honeymoon suite at the Plaza once she was finally able to kiss Rosa again. 

"You want this, right?" Rosa pulled Amy's shirt over her head, scattering buttons that Amy didn't give a shit about. "I need to hear you say that you want this." 

Amy had barely got her 'yes' out before Rosa had her bra off and her pants and underwear pooled at her feet. She sank to the floor and knelt between Amy's spread thighs, smiling wider once her fingers encountered the slick wetness there. If Amy had expected more teasing, a continuation of the dance from before, she was dead wrong. Rosa pulled her orgasm from her with almost breathtaking skill. With one hand squeezing and pinching at Amy's breast and the other eagerly exploring her aching pussy, it only took a few licks at Amy's clit before she was grinding and moaning on Rosa's face, screaming out her name as she came against her tongue. 

"You tricked me." Amy chuckled, several minutes later, once she had her breath back and they were curled up together on one of the less battered sofas. "A fake case? And then you seduce me with _dance_? Who are you, Gina?" 

"I don't get any points for creativity?" Amy knew that only someone who had studied Rosa Diaz as closely as she had would have heard the hint of nervousness in her voice. 

"You get all the points", Amy admitted. She kissed Rosa lightly, to let her know she wasn't mad. "But you didn't have to do any of this. You could have just asked me out." 

"I ask lots of people out." Amy arched an eyebrow and Rosa groaned. "Fine. I tell them where we’re going, at any rate. I just wanted to do something different with you, to make it special. Or whatever." 

"So you invented a case?" 

"So I introduced you to my favorite family member. And I showed you a part of myself that most people never see." 

"You kind of showed a lot of people that part tonight!" Amy was joking, but Rosa didn't smile. 

"No. They just saw it. I only _showed_ you." 

And then, of course, Amy needed to kiss her again. "You aren't going to be easy, are you?" 

"Definitely not. I'll be worth it though." And then Rosa _did_ smile, a cocky sexy half-grin that made Amy's pulse start racing again. "Want me to prove it to you again?" 

Amy could feel her body reacting to Rosa's suggestion and it was so tempting to say yes. But there was something else she wanted to do first. "Soon. Very soon. But first..." She stood up and swung one leg over Rosa's thighs, watching her new lover's eyes light up with sudden understanding. She kissed Rosa deeply and settled their bodies together. 

"First I owe you a dance."


End file.
